


we'll give you back what he took from you

by autistic_nightfury



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bang Chan Has Eight Boyfriends, Bang Chan-centric, Boys In Love, Crying, Dehumanization, Dissociation, ETA: I DO NOT CONSENT FOR MY WORKS TO BE TAKEN FROM AO3 AND UPLOADED TO ANY OTHER APPS/SITES, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Forced Nudity, Forced Vulnerability, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sign Language, Starvation, Time Skips, Vague, Whump, cause he deserves them, chan has 8 boyfriends, dog food ??, juxtapositions! parallells!, non verbal episodes, ot9 dynamics!!!, selective mutism, vague what you ask? just vague.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury/pseuds/autistic_nightfury
Summary: “...an. Channie? Hey, sweetheart? Ah, there he is.” Minho.“Hey love, you feeling better?” Changbin.Chan burst into tears, hands flying out to grasp their arms like they were his only anchors. Together they cradled him, let him cry into their shoulders as they hummed a soothing tune.-Chan looked down at the food in confusion, and when he looked up everyone were eating with their hands, holding potatoes and meatballs gingerly between their fingers. His chest was tight, but not uncomfortably so; it felt like… love. After a few attempts he managed to properly close his shaking fingers around a meatball and bring it to his mouth, and he hid his eyes with his clean hand, so the others wouldn’t see the tears threatening to fall.-“Sh… Show-er. Shower.” Chan sounded out the word in a whisper, Hyunjin and Woojin watching him with fond eyes.“You’re doing so well angel.” Hyunjin mumbled and pressed a kiss to Chan’s head, burying his nose in his half black, half white curls.“Ange- ang-el. Angel.” Chan whispered back, turning his head so he could catch Hyunjin’s lips in a kiss.“Our angel.” Woojin said next to them, squeezing Chan’s knee and pecking his bare shoulder.





	we'll give you back what he took from you

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love giving chan 8 boyfriends
> 
> each one has a specific nickname for him and its lovely
> 
> also if u find somethin that didnt get warned for properly, tell me!

“Chan? Did you hear me? Sweetheart?” The voice was soft, but it couldn’t push through the barrier in his mind. He forced a shaking smile, eyes focusing and unfocusing on the slightly taller figure in front of him. He could sense the person’s dislike at his actions, and he sunk down quickly to the floor, barely feeling the pain in his knees.

“Minho? I heard a noise, what’s wrong with Chan?” A second voice, smoother and a joy for his ears, came closer along with footsteps. He blinked hard a couple of times, finally able to get his eyes to focus on the two men in front of him. Feeling the self assuredness practically streaming from them, he bowed his head with his hands outstretched a few decimeters above the floor, trying to stop them from shaking and betraying him.

“Channie? Chan, honey.” The smoother voice said, and the man it belonged to sank down on the floor in front of him, trying to look him in the eyes with a small smile.

“Darn, I’ll go get his bed ready.” The first voice said and the first man moved away, moving all of his focus back to the smooth-voiced man sitting with him.

“Chan?” No response to the name. Was it his name? He wasn’t sure, everytime he tried to remember the barrier screeched in his mind. The man sighed and gently grasped his wrist, slowly but surely pulling him into his lap. He froze, but the man just rubbed a large hand up and down his back. He didn’t know how long it took but the soft-voiced man came back, and together the two lifted him from the ground and carried him to a dim room.

“Atta boy.” The soft voice mumbled when he laid down in a bed, and he held back a whimper.

_ “C’mon boy, do you want to make me disappointed?” Master taunted, and Chris tried to blink away the tears that were obscuring his vision. _

_ “But Master… There’s other people here…” He murmured - as clearly as possible - and Master’s face twisted up in disappointment. _

_ “And? I thought you were a good mutt that listened to his Master. Is an audience going to be a problem in the future? Because then I might have to reconsider which mongrel to keep.” Chris’ eyes widened in panic and he shook his head, quickly standing up to unbutton his shirt. He kept his eyes on his hands, not wanting to look at the people gathered, but then his chin was raised with the end of Master’s cane. _

_ “M-Master…” Chris whispered, and Master tsked. _

_ “Look them in the eye, beast.” _

Time passed, without his knowledge or consent. 

“...an. Channie? Hey, sweetheart? Ah, there he is.” Minho. 

“Hey love, you feeling better?” Changbin. 

Chan burst into tears, hands flying out to grasp their arms like they were his only anchors. Together they cradled him, let him cry into their shoulders as they hummed a soothing tune.

_ Chan’s knees hurt. That should probably be expected from being forced to keep a kneeling position for fifty minutes of every hour of the day, apart from a ten minute break, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. It didn’t make it better that he was blindfolded and had to rely completely on his hearing to understand what was happening. _

_ “Ah, here it is. A new pet of mine, we caught it in one of our forest traps and managed to get to it before it died. An extraordinary specimen, isn’t it? Very resilient.” With that repulsive voice was the footsteps he already had memorized, along with that man’s cane; today there was also a new set of footsteps, lighter, didn’t drag their soles as much. _

_ “Oh it's lovely. Too bad we can’t see more of its legs though, it seems to be strong there as well.” The other voice was airier, a much higher register, and seemed nearly gleeful compared to the slight monotone of that man. _

_ “Well, that can be arranged.” The door to his little room was opened, and he gritted his teeth in preparation for the rough treatment. He was pulled up, his hands kept behind his back, and then his trousers and underwear were unceremoniously yanked down. He yelped at the action, earning a slap to the back of the head. The clothing was kicked away from his feet, so he was standing completely nude and exposed to who-knows who. _

_ “Oh wow, you didn’t mention that part! Say, are you thinking of renting it out, later on? When it’s more well behaved of course.” The airy voice said and a shiver of fear ran down Chan’s spine when he heard it. Surely they couldn’t mean…? _

_ “Of course, that’s why I said we _ had _ to keep it, prime piece of man isn’t it?” The two voices laughed together and then kept moving to the left, soon leaving Chan in silence. Whoever had undressed him seemed to have left, so he was alone in his room. _

_ For the nth time that day he tested his shackles, but when he tugged a small shock went through his spine. He cried out and tried to move away from it, but was kept firmly in place by hands around his waist. _

_ “You didn’t think we would just let you be unbothered in there?” A gruff voice sneered right next to his ear, and then a strap was placed around his neck. In his horror he kept completely still and the guard was able to fasten it tightly. He gulped and then threw his head to the side in panic, screaming when the collar shocked him. _

_ “Stupid thing. It doesn’t even realize that there’s no point in fighting.” Tears brimmed Chan’s eyes under the blindfold but he swallowed the sobs back, not wanting to show weakness. _

He was alone, and he couldn’t see. Usually that was a bad thing, except for when he got surprises from Master… Wait. He tried to sit up, but was held down by something heavy. Panicking, he started struggling but then soft lips brushed the shell of his ear and a sleep drunk, lisping voice hit his ear drum.

“Channie baby? What are you up for, it’s two in the morning.” Jeongin mumbled and Chan deflated like a balloon, falling back into the small space between Felix and Jeongin. He craned his head up to look out over their bed, anxiously counting the heads; Woojin, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Jeongin, Seungmin, Jisung, and then himself. He let out a breath of relief and let his eyes flutter shut again, sleep quickly overtaking him.

_ “Eat.” Said that man, not even bothering to look at him, his hand in front of Chan holding some sort of dry feed. Chan scoffed and turned his head away. _

_ “Like I would sink to a dog’s level.” He said, but was not expecting to get slapped with the dry feed. He grunted at the harsh impact, but shook off the crumbs and stared defiantly up at that man. _

_ “Fine then, if you wish to act like a child. But just so you know, this is the only way you’ll get food or water from this day on, so it would be wise of you to decide on whether you want to starve or not.” With that final sharp remark he left the room, and Chan spit where he had been kneeling. Like he would eat dry feed like an animal. _

_ But the clock ticked, and the hunger started rumbling in Chan’s stomach after only a few hours. He was stubborn, but stubbornness can not fill your stomach when you’re starving. And what was worse, he was thirsty. He knew he was already dehydrated, so he would probably not be able to last for more than a few days without water. _

_ By day three he was desperate, and when that man stepped in he was hoping, hoping with his entire chest that he would have mercy on him. His hopes were shattered when the man put down a shallow metal bowl with water in front of him, and opened his hand to reveal a handful of dry feed. _

_ “I will be nice to you, even if you disrespected me a few days ago. Are you going to be a good mutt this time?” Reluctantly and slowly, Chan leaned forward and picked up a few dry pieces between his lips, transferred them into his mouth and started chewing. They tasted savory with a bitter aftertaste, the texture unpleasant and mealy, but Chan couldn’t care as he took more and more into his mouth until he was licking the last crumbs off of that man’s hand. When he realized what he was doing he froze and pulled back a little, face heating up when the man laughed at him. _

_ “Good boy.” _

Chan’s hands shook so badly he couldn’t hold his utensils, and next to him Jisung sighed and put his own down.

“Do you need some help dear?” He offered and Chan gave them over dejectedly. His ears burned red in embarrassment when he realized everyone were looking at him. But then Felix put his utensils down too, instead picking up a meatball and popping into his mouth. Jisung seemed to get what he was going for, because he put Chan’s utensils down and pushed his plate a little closer to him. Chan looked down at the food in confusion, and when he looked up everyone were eating with their hands, holding potatoes and meatballs gingerly between their fingers. His chest was tight, but not uncomfortably so; it felt like… love. After a few attempts he managed to properly close his shaking fingers around a meatball and bring it to his mouth, and he hid his eyes with his clean hand, so the others wouldn’t see the tears threatening to fall.

_ Chris wished that the pain could just stop. His entire body burned with exhaustion, but everytime he tried to slow down he was whipped until he started running again. _

_ “Master… Master, please, I can’t run anymore, it’s too much.” He pleaded, throat and lungs tight and heavy. Master sneered down at him from his comfortable spot in the carriage, and turned his back to him wordlessly. A strangled sob made its way up from Chris’ chest as he tried to keep himself steady, tried to stay on his feet. Inevitably, his limbs finally failed him, and he tripped over a root and fell headfirst in the mud, being dragged a few meters before Master ordered to halt the carriage. _

_ “I am so disappointed in you Chris. I thought you were better than this.” Master said, and Chris turned his face away so he wouldn’t see his ashamed tears, streaming down his cheeks. _

“Channie, how’s it going with the weight lifting? Is it coming along well?” Seungmin asked from where he was laying leisurely on the sofa, his feet resting comfortably in Chan’s lap. Chan smiled small, rubbing Seungmin’s shin gently.

“Changbin is a huge help.” He struggled out with a croaky voice, being hit with a minor coughing attack. Seungmin sat up immediately to hand him his bottle of water and pat his back, and when he had calmed down he leaned in and pecked him on the corner of the mouth.

“You should save the talking for the voice training darling. Woojin wouldn’t want you to push yourself, y’know.” Chan smiled with his eyes at him and pulled his feet up under him so he could lean against Seungmin, tangling one hand in his cherry red hair and pulling his face closer.

“Kiss?” He whispered, and Seungmin rolled his eyes fondly before leaning in to give him what he needed.

Chan curled up tighter against Woojin’s side, listening attentively as he read out loud from his book. It was so easy to feel safe with Woojin, to trust in his strength and let his walls down. He was so filled with happiness, so filled with love, and he didn’t even realize that he had started crying. 

“Honey? Is something wrong?” Woojin asked, putting the book away so he could put his arm around Chan. Chan sniffled and shook his head, signing three words to him

“**I love you.**” When Woojin saw his hands the tension in his shoulders dropped and he leaned down to kiss Chan on the temple.

“I love you too honey.”

_ Chris tried to sit completely still, so very very still, as Master applied creams and powders on his face, but his eyes weren’t used to being prodded at. _

_ “Why are you dressing me up Master? Is there something special today?” He asked quietly as he was helped into tight latex shorts. Master smiled at him and stroked the back of his fingers over Chris’ cheek. _

_ “I will have some guests over in a few hours, and you will entertain them.” Master tightened a harness across his chest before stepping back to look at him. Chris did a little spin, shyly looking up under his brown curls. “You look stunning. Come along.” Chris followed him obediently out of the small room. _

“Sh… Show-er. Shower.” Chan sounded out the word in a whisper, Hyunjin and Woojin watching him with fond eyes. 

“You’re doing so well angel.” Hyunjin mumbled and pressed a kiss to Chan’s head, burying his nose in his half black, half white curls.

“Ange- ang-el. Angel.” Chan whispered back, turning his head so he could catch Hyunjin’s lips in a kiss.

“Our angel.” Woojin said next to them, squeezing Chan’s knee and pecking his bare shoulder.

“Food?” Chan asked Felix, which Felix knew meant ‘What are we going to have for dinner?’.

“Tacos, cupcake! Do you wanna help?” Felix said cheerily, and Chan nodded eagerly, standing close to him the entire time so he could be quick to hand him whatever he needed. Jeongin watched on in fond amusement from the kitchen table, where he was doing homework.

“Baby? Can I steal you for a second?” He asked, and Chan squeezed Felix’s arm before shuffling over to the table and sitting down next to Jeongin.

“Help?” Chan asked, and Jeongin knew it meant something along the lines of ‘Do you need help with homework?’.

“If you make a joke about sex ed again I’m throwing this frying pan at you.” Felix warned, making both Chan and Jeongin laugh.

“Only if Channie wants sex. Do you want that baby? After dinner?” Jeongin asked softly and put his dainty hand over Chan’s rougher one. Chan blushed but nodded, and happily accepted Jeongin’s soft kisses.

_ Chris didn’t like Master’s guests, or that they were coming over so often; he had to grit and bear it though, he didn’t want to make Master mad after all. _

_ “He’s such a pretty thing isn’t he?” One of Master’s guests was getting very handsy with him, stroking over his thighs and crotch and stomach. _

_ “He’s not only a pretty thing man, you won’t know heaven until you try his ass.” Another one said, and Chris swallowed hard before standing up and letting the men undress him. _

“Baby, do you want Changbin to join us?” Jeongin asked as he pulled away from their kiss and Chan nodded, taking Changbin’s hand gingerly. They stumbled together into the bedroom, falling onto the bed in a giggling pile. After they had undressed at least a bit they were just lips on necks and shoulders, hands stroking soft and hard parts, skin on skin, mumbled out love declarations and uninhibited glee from Chan. He loved how Jeongin couldn’t keep his lips or tongue away from his neck, how Changbin whined while rocking against Chan’s hip and jerking Jeongin off at the same time, how they both focused on making love to Chan, on making him feel wonderful.

“Love you.” Chan choked out, his words immediately swallowed by both Changbin and Jeongin pressing their mouths against his. It was sloppy, their noses bumping together nearly painfully, but Chan loved it, loved every second of it.

“We love you too baby, love you so much.” Jeongin mumbled, mouth attaching right under Chan’s jaw and sucking lightly.

_ Arch his back. Keep his head down, but no double chin. No deep groans or grunting, just whines and high pitched moans, and babbling about how good it felt. Run his hands up and down his chest since the guests liked it, even if it didn’t do anything for him. Let them pull on his hair, even it hurt. _

_ And the most important lesson his Master had taught him; say thank you after they were done, regardless of his well being. _

“Go-gonna…” Was the only thing Chan could push out, but Jeongin immediately sunk down farther down on the bed to take Chan into his mouth.

“Come on love, come for us love.” Changbin mumbled into Chan’s ear, running his sharp canines over the soft skin of his ear. Chan muffled his whimpers in his palm but both Changbin and Jeongin felt all of his orgasm, saw how it shuddered its way through his body and left him mushy and jelly like. Before he could whisper out a shaky thank you Jeongin’s mouth was on his again and Chan gasped at his ferocity.

“We’re not done yet baby.”

Sometimes tears don’t stop falling, no matter how hard you try to stop them. Even so, Minho never stopped wiping the tears that fell from Chan’s eyes.

“I’ve got you sweetheart, just let it out.” He mumbled gently, kissing both of Chan’s puffy cheeks and pushing their foreheads together.

“Min.” Chan gasped out, wrapping his arms around Minho and pulling him into his lap, wanting the familiar weight on top of him.

“I’m here sweetheart, Minho’s here. You’re safe with Minho.” Minho mumbled into his, tucking Chan’s face into the nook between his shoulder and neck, letting him wet the skin there with his tears.

“Angel?” He heard Hyunjin say quietly from the door way, a hint of worry apparent in his voice. Not wanting to pull away from Minho’s comforting grasp, Chan stretched out one hand, palm up, in a silent plea for solace. Hyunjin’s larger hand wrapped around his, and Chan pulled him down next to them on the couch, feeling some more of his panic melt away when Hyunjin cuddled up to them, wrapping his long limbs around them and holding them close.

_ “Awe, look at him? What are you crying for bitch?” Chris desperately wanted to rub the tears away from his face, but that would mess up his makeup more, and that would make Master mad. Instead he grabbed the shattered pieces of the tea set with his shaking hands, dropping them back on the tray. _

_ “I-I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up now…” He whispered, but before he could push himself up from the floor the door opened, revealing Master with a furious expression on his face. Chris cowered in fear, but was pulled to his feet by his hair. _

_ “You useless mutt. I do so much for you and you can’t even hold a tea tray right?!” Master yelled into his ear and Chris whimpered in pain; he was shoved onto the floor and landed on the shards of the ruined tea set. He choked down the scream that was welling up in his chest, but it was fruitless because a heavy boot landed between his shoulder blades and pushed him down flat. He cried out loudly when the porcelain cut into his chest, and the kick delivered to his side showed that he had messed up completely. He shrunk in on himself, knowing his punishment would be grave. _

Chan stared down at the broken bowl, in a million pieces on the ground. His hands started shaking, but before he could sink down to pick it up a gentle arm wrapped around his shoulders and lead him away, sitting him down on a chair and helped him hold his head between his knees.

“It’s okay darling, just breathe for me.” A soft voice whispered into his ear, and he took ragged breaths in an attempt to follow the directions.

“Oh Channie dear, it’s okay. We’re here.” Another voice joined in, and Chan blinked his eyes open so he could look up at his boyfriends. Seungmin was sitting on the chair next to him, and Jisung was kneeling in front of him, rubbing his knee gently.

“M-mad?” He mumbled questioningly, and Jisung shook his head.

“No one is mad at you dear. It was just a little mistake, it could happen to anyone.” He said gently and wiped the tears from Chan’s face.

“Yeah cupcake, I’ve already cleaned up! It’s like it never happened.” Came Felix’s cheery voice from the kitchen, and Chan smiled weakly. Jisung helped him stand up again and lead him to the living room, where the two of them stretched out on the large sofa. Jeongin spotted them from the doorway, and bounced over to sit in the armchair next to them.

“Someone looks like he needs a movie night. Do you want that baby?” He asked, reaching out so he could hold Chan’s hand, and Chan listened as Jisung started arguing with him about which movie was the better option, both convinced that they were right. He smiled fondly to himself, happy to just exist between them in a moment of peace. After all, they were all his world.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah y'all?? im not kidding you when i say ive cried bc of this,, theres some moments that are so soft,,,,, tell me what your fav part was?? and what your fav nickname was?? (i cant choose, personally)
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/toothywoochan)  
[my curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/toothywoochan)


End file.
